Tangled Webs
by Satine16
Summary: The romantic saga of eight people in the time before Jean and Scott's wedding. Please Review! Rated R for topics, situations and language ScottJean WarrenBetsy RemyRogue LoganOroro COMPLETE
1. The Gathering

þTitle: Tangled Webs  
  
  
  
By: Satine16  
  
  
  
Summary: Jean and Scott's wedding is rapidly approaching as others in the mansion begin to  
  
deal with their own relationships and the problems they encompass. Betsy/Warren Scott/Jean  
  
Remy/Rogue Logan/Ororo Rated R for topics that will later come into play.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used in this story belong to me. They are all the property of  
  
Marvel Comics. I wrote this story for fun so please do not sue me. (Not like I have any money  
  
anyway!)  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Girls, the final fitting will be in two weeks! TWO WEEKS! Ok? Jean asked in a  
  
sugared tone but her eyes were the stern and they knew she meant business.  
  
" Yes, we know, Betsy responded in a detached tone. "You 've only mentioned it  
  
seventeen times."  
  
"Yes, I know, but last time, SOMEONE," she accented harshly, glaring at Rogue, "was  
  
late."  
  
" Ah told ya Ah was sorry, gal. Ah was," she cleared her throat, " settlin' things here."   
As she finished her sentence she shot Remy daggers, and it took all of his energy not to laugh  
aloud.  
  
The team had been called for an 'emergency meeting' that evening. Now, unlike every  
  
single other emergency meeting, this one was held in honor of Jean and Scott's wedding, and it  
  
was their 'team' who had been alerted. It was held by the bride, who had shown her controlling,  
  
neurotic side to everyone as this wedding approached , except apparently to Scott, who still  
  
thought she was perfect.  
  
The wedding party, minus Alex, Scott' s brother and best man, and Rebecca, Jean's little  
  
sister, was seated around the table. Scott and Jean sat at the head of the table. Jean frantically  
  
shouting out dates that were listed in her planner and Scott, your average groom, sat looking at  
  
Jean, smiling stupidly. On Jean's right hand side lounged Ororo Monroe, who also had out a  
  
date book. Being Jean's maid of honor was a hell of a lot harder than she thought it was going to  
  
be, and if she didn't keep up she figured she'd be taken out to the gallows. Warren sat on Scott's  
  
left towards the middle of the table. Betsy sat next to Warren, at the end of the table. Her legs  
  
were lying in his lap and his right hand hadn't left the hem of her mini skirt since they sat  
  
down. Yet they didn't seem to pay any attention to each other. Normally, the two would have  
  
been flirting shamelessly, but instead Warren was talking on his cell phone and Betsy was filing  
  
her nails. They acted as if what they did was a routine. Rouge sat across from Betsy with her  
  
right leg crossed over her left and her arms folded over her chest. She wasn't in the best of  
  
moods since she and Remy had fought that morning. And now she was stuck sitting next to him.  
  
In between the Goddess and the Belle sat the Thief, legs resting on the table and shuffling a deck  
  
of cards. He glanced over to the angry girl and noticed her right leg was bouncing and instantly  
  
he knew she still wanted him dead. She only bounced her legs up and down when she was pissed.  
  
He removed his feet from the table soundlessly and scooted a little closer to Rogue. Then, he  
  
began to use his middle finger to trace circles around her knee cap very slowly, as if to silently  
  
apologize. It was their way. Small gestures making up for stupid, meaningless things and  
  
arguments. She knew what he was trying to project, smiled softly and uncrossed her arms. He  
  
moved even closer still, wrapped his right arm around her waist, and rested his left hand on her  
  
knee. Jean was wearing down and she started to yawn. She rested her head on Scott's shoulder,  
  
and he reacted lethargically, placing his arm around her shoulders and letting his head lightly  
  
rest upon hers.   
  
As Ororo glanced around the table she realized she was sitting alone and was the only  
  
one sitting alone. Although she was used to being the wheel, it was still an uncomfortable place  
  
to be. Anger washed over her and she suddenly wanted to rip her eyes out, but the presence of  
  
someone sitting in the parlor had caught her attention before she could maim herself. Logan was  
  
always alone. He preferred solitude to anguish, and as far as he had experienced, becoming too  
  
close to a person can only lead to pain. Sometimes Ororo agreed with his personal philosophy.  
  
Becoming too close to a person can result in tragedy, she knew that all to well. At other times she  
  
wished he thought otherwise. They had become fast friends and great partners but the amount of  
  
sexual tension between them was amazing. Although nothing had ever really sparked between  
  
the two romantically, it could, if Logan hadn't been Logan.  
  
Jean fell asleep on Scott s shoulder and the meeting was scheduled to be finished in the  
  
morning. Scott gently lifted Jean out of her seat and softly carried her in a fireman's hold up to  
  
their bedroom. Betsy gave Warren a quick, cold kiss on the cheek as he continued to talk on the  
  
phone. The two shared a quick embrace and Warren got in his black BMW, while Betsy silently  
  
wandered to her room. Remy followed Rogue into her room, they needed to talk a lot of things  
  
out. Ororo took it upon herself to saunter into the parlor, where the lone wolf was residing. 


	2. Late Night Confessions

Tangled Webs By: Satine 16  
  
Late Night Confessions  
  
Summary: Ororo confronts Logan and he confesses to her. Also, she realizes how much she  
resents herself and her 'ugly' appearance.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. They belong to Marvel. I am just doing  
this for fun. Please do not sue me!  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Logan," as Ororo approached the large, leather chair Logan was seated in  
she extended a warm greeting.  
"Evenin' 'Ro," Logan blandly stated, never looking up from the New York Times, his  
voice void of the usual fire it carried, "I wouldn't call it good."  
Ororo decided right then and there she was going to take a chance. No more games. No  
more beating around the bush simply because he was Logan. They were friends. And she needed  
to know.   
"Logan?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.  
"Yeah, darlin'?" he responded warmly, looking up from the newspaper.  
" You still love her, don't you?" she asked in one breath, afraid of his response.  
Logan rested the paper on the end table next to him. He looked into her eyes with such  
pain and exasperation that she knew the answer. He had fought until it was hopeless. Now he  
realized he had lost the battle entirely. Of course he still loved her. He'd never stop loving her.   
Everyone loved her. They loved her perfect red hair, her perfect blue eyes and her perfect little  
body. She wasn't as tall, or taller than her male teammates. She had skin that blended naturally  
with her hair and eyes. She was a feminine beauty, not one of the guys.  
Ororo looked up into the mirror that hung across from her on the wall. Her ebony skin  
was smooth and lovely. But then she drew her attention to the out of place silver mane that  
draped like a cape over her shoulders and down her back. And set right above two high  
cheekbones rested her ice blue eyes. They seared into the mirror and mauled her otherwise  
attractive features. She glanced down at her Sunday night attire. She had on a green baby tee,  
which fit her very snugly, but she didn't mind that all too much. The tee ended about an inch and  
a half before her jeans and showed off some of her proudly earned stomach muscles. Her tattered  
blue running shoes poked out of her ripped, fading jeans, that showed skin from her extremely  
long legs in rather tempting patches. Jean had always credited Ororo with being the one to start  
the frayed denim look. She looked back up into the mirror and made eye contact with her  
reflection.   
"'Ro? You listenin' ta me?"  
"Hmmmmmm? Oh, of course Logan," she turned to face her friend once again.  
"So then, ya understand?" he asked with an almost frightened tone. Almost, but not  
really. The Wolverine was never truly frightened. And if he was ever scared at all, no one would  
ever know. He knew how to hide his emotions all too well. Of course, this excluded anger.  
"Which part exactly?"   
" What it means ta want somebody so bad it hurts, but they're interested in other  
prospects. Even if that prospect is a dick."  
Ororo sighed and smiled a little bit, but then gazed deeply into Logan's ocean blue eyes  
and felt her heart crumble and her spirit shatter.  
"Yes, Logan, I understand completely." 


	3. Appearances Are Very Decieving

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 3: Appearances Are Very Deceiving  
  
Summary: The picture perfect world that Warren and Betsy seem to live in, is in fact, not at all  
perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Betsy and Warren do not belong to me, they are property of Marvel. I am not using  
them to make any money at all. Please don't sue me! Lance is mine though. He is based off a  
friend and will later play an important role.  
  
At approximately 9AM the next morning, Betsy Braddock's phone rang. Waking form  
her extremely deep slumber, she stumbled around, eventually finding the phone.  
"Hello?" Betsy's drowsy voice poured through the receiver and her accent sounded much  
less crisp than normal.  
"Hello, love. It's me. I have two hours free starting at eleven o'clock. Are you free for  
lunch?" Warren's voice rang clear as a bell to Betsy.  
"Of course I am! But only because it's you," she responded in a flirty tone, she had been  
jolted awake by the sound of Warren's voice.  
"Lance will pick you up in an hour. He'll drop you off at Allegria at eleven, where you  
will be meeting an incredibly handsome man for lunch."  
"Will I? I thought I was just meeting one of those small dick, prep school fucks," she said  
in her sarcastic, toying tone.  
"Quite the contrary madam. He is a great kisser, and from what I heard, his dick isn't tiny  
at all."  
"Oh? Who did you hear this from?"  
" A woman named Elizabeth. She expressed it one Saturday night when the two were "  
She cut him off, "Okay, I'm meeting you for lunch, aren't I? Now go away and let me get  
ready!" she exclaimed into the phone and hung up on him.  
One hour later, exactly on time, as always, Lance, Warren's chauffeur, arrived at the  
Xavier mansion. A frequent destination for him. He was waiting on the driveway with an open  
door for Betsy.   
"Good afternoon, Miss Braddock."  
"Good afternoon, Lance. How many time will I have to tell you to call me Betsy? Miss  
Braddock just seems too formal," she and lance had become fast friends because Warren did not  
want her ruining her shoes by driving. She was a proper lady and would travel like one, therefore  
Lance drove her around just as much as he drove Warren around.  
She got in the back seat, and when he got situated she began a conversation with him. He  
was a tall man with a thick mustache. His dark eyes and hair blended supremely with his  
mahogany skin and his rich, deep voice always soothed Betsy.  
"I'm calling you Miss Braddock until the day I can finally call you Mrs. Worthington," he  
said, so sure of himself that it shocked Betsy to the core. She and Warren had been together for  
awhile now, but they had never talked about marriage.  
"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Lance. We're nowhere near engaged,"  
she said practically laughing.  
"You're too good for him Miss Braddock. He's human because of you. I think you're the  
only thing that keeps him a man and not a cold hearted machine. He'd have to be stupid to let  
you walk out of his life. And Mr. Worthington isn't stupid."  
The words rang in Betsy's ears and echoed in her skull.  
" Here we are, ma'am," Lance exited the car and opened her door.   
"Thank you," she smiled and nodded at him as he helped her out. With a small nod, he  
closed the door and walked back around to the driver's side.  
She looked up to see Warren seated at an out door table. He was wearing a charcoal grey  
suit and best pair of black dress shoes. His suit was tailored perfectly to him and even under his  
many layers Betsy could see the signs of his amazing body. His broad shoulders and slim hips  
always looked spectacular in that suit. He had long gold tresses (his hair resembled Brad Pitt's in  
Meet Joe Black, only pure blonde) for as far as Betsy could remember, and she'd been tucking it  
away when it fell into his eyes for as far as she could remember. When he saw her exit the car his  
face lit up and he unfolded from his sitting position.   
She had always stunned him. Every time he saw her she looked better than the last. She  
exited the car wearing a powder blue sun dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her  
violet waterfall of air, which normally cascaded down to the small of her back, was pulled up in a  
tight bun that rested at the base of her neck. She had the latest Dolce & Gabana, beige strappy  
sandals on and just enough make up. He loved that she never wore to much, the fact was you  
would never know she was wearing any at all. To polish off the look she had put on the silver  
locket Warren had given her for their last anniversary. Granted it came with a ski trip, but the  
locket was her favorite part.  
Warren and Betsy had been the perfect couple for a long time now. Betsy was the girl that  
was raised by a multi-millionaire and won horse riding competitions. She went to finishing  
school and became as beautiful as a super model. She had inherited all of her family's money  
after her father and mother past away. They died in a plane crash on their way to Arizona for  
business. So Betsy inherited the company, which she promptly sold, and her families fortune, and   
now lives the life of a multi-millionairess. Warren was the boy who went to prep school all his  
life and was raised to take over his father's business. Worthington Industries was a gigantic  
corporation that could make or break a person with a single phone call. It took struggling  
companies and tore them to shreds and it made it's money off those pieces. Warren Worthington  
Jr. was an extremely powerful man, and after his passing his son was handed that power on a  
silver platter. His older brother Arthur was originally the heir to the empire, but he cut all of his  
family ties at the age of eighteen, when his father and mother, Charolette, refused to accept his  
fianc‚. The two eloped and Arthur never contacted his family again. He even went as far as to  
change his last name. They began to prep Warren for the future responsibility immediately.  
Warren Worthington I had started the company and upon his passing, his son, Warren Jr., took  
over the company. Now, Warren Worthington III was President and things were going just right.  
He was no longer the rich, yuppy son of a multi-millionaire, he was earning his keep in the  
world.  
"You look splendid, love," Warren said warmly as Betsy approached the table. He handed  
her a single long stemmed red rose and kissed her on the cheek. He then breathed in her ear,   
"Do you know how absolutely sexy you look in that? I want to just rip it right off you."  
She responded in with a deep, sultry breath, "Then I'm lucky we're in public. I don't want  
to ruin this dress." With that she gave him a deep kiss. "You're source was right. You are a good  
kisser." She lightly and inconspicuously grazed her fingertips across his slacks. And in an even  
quieter tone she said " Oooh....and they were right about the other thing too."  
He quickly and in a slightly frustrated tone, whispered back to her "Stop it Betsy, or we're   
leaving for my place and you won't get a chance to eat!"  
She pushed out her lower lip and gave him a sexy little pout.  
"Sit down already."  
He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He sat down across from her and in no time a  
waiter was by their side. They went through the usual dining routine. Betsy always ordered the  
wine. Then they would each select and two entrees that catered to their very similar tastes, and  
they would eat off one another's plates. Finally, at the end of the meal Betsy would choose a  
desert for the two to share. This lunch was going really well, they had flirted, joked and held  
hands all afternoon, and it was bringing back the Warren she had missed so much. Since he had  
inherited the company it had begun to take up all his time. There were times when they would  
schedule a date and he would talk on his cell the entire time rather than pour his affections on her  
like he used to. They used to be an incredible couple. They were gorgeous together, they made  
each other happy, they were each perfect on paper and the sex was amazing. But now it was work  
that came first and they hadn't made love for at least a month. He couldn't afford to stay at her  
place and even if she offered to come to his place he needed to be up by 5:30. What they had was  
rapidly crumbling into a distant and cold relationship.   
Betsy had just ordered the Tiramisu and suggested they take it to go, when Warren's  
breast pocket began to ring.   
"Just a second love, I need to get this," he lifted his phone out of his pocket and answered  
it in his work voice. His work voice, as Betsy called it was much colder and harsher than the  
voice he used to speak to her. It was his 'I'm in charge' voice. "Hello. No, that meeting is  
scheduled for 1:30. I have at least another hour. I don't care what Morris & Jackson think, I know  
we have their company by the balls. There is now way they Fine, fine. I know. Goodbye." With  
that he hung up and hit speed dial 6 on his cell phone. "Hello. Lance, come around to the front of  
the restaurant," a smile grew across Betsy's face, and it quickly faded, "No, Miss Braddock will  
not be accompanying me. I need to get back to the office."  
By this time Betsy was looking at him with a look of horror. He had just lost all of the  
points he regained from last night. He was back to being the new Warren, even if he wasn't her  
favorite person.  
"I just ordered desert," she said coldly, "and you're leaving."  
"I have to, love. There's a problem at the office and they need me back there," he said a  
sorrowful look in his eye.  
"But I need you here!"   
"Forgive me," he said as he rose from the table. "Here, take my credit card, it'll pay for  
lunch and you can go shopping after you finish," he kissed her on the forehead and began to walk  
away.  
"I have my own credit card to go shopping with," she called after him, "and plenty of my  
own money. I need you to be here. You are what I need," she finished in a quiet tone.  
She knew not to try and challenge the office when it came to rationing his time. She'd get  
the speech again. 'I don't want to waste my life. Blah blah blah. I have a family obligation. Blah  
blah blah." God!! Their relationship was becoming more and more about money and less and less  
about romance. Warren had begun to give her diamonds and shoes, flowers and shopping trips to  
make up for the time he missed with her. As if it would help. Then something hit her like a rock  
and knocked all the wind right out of her. She placed her head in her hands and thought to  
herself....."I am dating my father." 


	4. Simple Things

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 4: Simple Things  
  
Summary: Remy and Rogue share an evening that reminds them why they have loved one  
another even against all common sense.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Marvel. I am not doing this to  
make any money.....so please, don't attack me!  
  
  
  
Betsy had spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and passed most of the evening  
drinking heavily. She arrived home, stone drunk, at about ten.  
She stumbled in the door and glanced into the parlor, only to see Remy and Rogue   
lounging all over one another. He was dressed in his usual black t-shirt, his muscles rippling  
through the sleeves and snugly pulled fabric across his chest. Rogue was attired in a classic,  
black, Chanel sweater and indigo blue jeans. Her black satin gloves ran under her sleeves  
reaching all the way up to her elbows. Betsy eyed the pair spitefully, Remy seated on the large  
sofa and Rogue lying across his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were  
looped around her waist. His right hand was tucked away in the left back pocket of her jeans.   
"Bloody hell," Betsy shouted in a slurred voice, "she can't even take her clothes off and  
still, she's getting more action than I am!"  
The couple turned their heads to look at Betsy, Rogue's expression filled with horror and  
Remy's full of pure anger. The two pairs of eyes followed Betsy as she gathered her shopping  
bags and tripped up the stairs.  
"Maybe Ah should go check on her sugah?"  
" She'll be fine, ma belle."  
"How do you...." Remy cut her off. If it were any other situation he would have brought  
her focus back with a kiss, but instead, he took two fingers and ran them along the single, snowy  
strand of hair that she had let free to frame her face. She smiled in return and rested her head on  
his shoulder. All of the small things counted in their relationship. Little contacts and brief  
moments of happiness were what mattered, there was nothing else.   
He slowly moved his hand from it resting place on the small of her back and traced up  
her spine. He felt her shiver slightly while he did this and couldn't help but smile. He unclasped  
the barrette that had held two sections of her hair up in a twist, and let it fall unabashedly down  
her back. He removed his hand from her pocket and ran his fingers through her hair letting it  
completely free from the form it had taken while tied back. She slowly ran her hand over his  
chiseled stomach and chest and he reacted by gently gliding his hand back and forth along her  
thigh. She borrowed further into his chest and began to doze off. Enveloped by her sweet scent  
and beautiful features, Remy too fell into a deep but sweet slumber.  
He awoke as the large clock that sat in the hallway sounded once. He glanced at his watch  
and realized that it really was one o'clock in the morning. He smiled when he saw her nestled  
and asleep in his lap. Softly, he slipped one arm behind her knees and the other slightly under her  
arms. Slowly and cautiously he carried her up the stairs to her room.  
He entered the blackened bedroom and gingerly placed her upon the bed. As he opened  
the door she stirred from her sleep.  
"Remy?"  
He turned towards the bed and whispered faintly, "Oui, ma belle?"  
Drowsily she murmured, "Please don't leave."  
He smiled tenderly and drifted back to the bed. He warily slipped next to her and pulled  
her half slumbering body close to him. His arms remained draped around her waist and she  
hugged them there tightly. The two lovers fell asleep in an embrace. Many would call them  
unlucky. Some would say fate had dealt them a few bad cards, and there were few that would  
remark that they were stupid to try and make something as hopeless as this work. That he should  
move on to a 'real' relationship and that she should let him go, no questions asked. But Remy  
LeBeau had known many women in his life, and never had he cared for any other like he did for  
Rogue. Therefore, he had no plans to leave her anytime in the near future and she would never  
willingly let him go. It was true that she had her doubts about the relationship, and that she  
sometimes regretted his almost wasted affections, but when all was said and done she loved him.  
Nothing was lost if they shared that. Just being together was more important to them than  
anything else ever could be. 


	5. Sweet Sunrise

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 5: Sweet Sunrise  
  
Summary: Jean and Scott are introduced to the story with much more complexity than in the first  
chapter. Jean and Scott realize how much they need one another and how the wedding proposal  
was Scott's 'best idea yet.'  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Marvel. I am doing this for the  
pure enjoyment of writing. Please do not take my non-existent money!  
  
  
  
Sunlight peeked through the shades of the bedroom and cast golden light onto the bed  
waking Jean Grey from her sleep. She yawned deeply and rolled over to see her soon to be  
groom. There he slept, mouth agape and nose making that funny little sound. Scott didn't snore  
at all, but he made this sort of whistling sound with his nose while he slept. It was extremely odd  
to anyone who wasn't Jean, because only she found it absolutely adorable. They were lying on  
their sides, face to face. She slowly remembered when they had first decided to move in  
together. He used to take up the entire bed while he slept. He'd also twist and turn like a tornado.  
There was many an occasion where she would get booted out of bed at night, and she'd fall right  
to the floor, on her butt. Scott soon realized what he was doing and he trained himself to only  
take up half the bed, so she could use the other half, her half, freely. Scott was just like that. He  
would have given up oxygen if it would have benefitted her. He went completely out of his way  
to make her happy and to make her feel loved. She suddenly wanted to return the favor. As an  
attempt to playfully wake her fiance, she ran her freshly manicured nail from his cheekbone to  
his chin. He aimlessly batted at her and rolled onto his back. A small smile crept across her lips  
and she took the pale blue feather pillow from behind her head. BAM!, it came down across  
Scott's abdomen and brought him out of his slumber babbling.  
"Gopfgrm! Bkmfr mhgph!" he shot into a sitting position and hollered.  
Jean giggled for a few minutes and as Scott became conscious she kissed him.   
He stared at her grinning face and stated one simple fact.   
"You're evil."  
"I am not!" she exclaimed, astonished and still giggling.  
She kissed him again and began to slip her hands under the standard white t-shirt that he  
wore with his boxers to bed. He raised one eyebrow and gave her a small half smile when she  
broke away. In return, she bit her bottom lip, as if to say 'yes'.  
He rolled her onto her back and began to kiss her tenderly. He pulled the sheets up over  
their heads and she began to giggle softly.  
About an hour and a half later the two lie under their Calvin Klein sheets talking, Scott  
holding Jean tightly and close to him. He was not about to let her go by any circumstance.   
"Out of all the plans and ideas I have ever cultivated while working with the Professor,  
my best idea yet was made on my own terms," he said a small smile crossing his face.  
"Oh yeah?" Jean asked snuggling deeper into his strong chest. "Which idea was that?"  
"I went out on a limb and asked the most beautiful girl I have ever seen to marry me."  
Jean turned her head and kissed him. God how she loved him. He had never caused her a  
single second of pain. She didn't even have any reason to doubt his loyalty He would never even  
dream of it. Then again, why was it that she had doubts about commitment in the beginning?  
Why was it that one minute after she accepted his proposal, Logan's face sprung to mind? Why  
did she have a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach?  
He kissed the back of her neck and she forgot all her doubts. The future with Scott would  
be perfect. There was no reason to doubt him and no reason to worry. He would love her through  
everything and that was what she needed. A solid rock in her life. Scott was rock solid, she  
giggled to herself, literally at times. Scott was loving. Scott would be the perfect father. Scott was  
her future.   
She grabbed his t shirt off the bed post, slipped it on and hopped out of bed.  
"Let's go make some breakfast!"  
She picked his boxers up off the floor and threw them to him.  
"I want you to make blueberry pancakes!" 


	6. Love VS. Lust

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 6: Lust Vs. Love  
  
Summary: Logan and Ororo make up for what was supposed to be a friendly date with someone  
new. Betsy and Warren make up. Scott expresses his love for Jean, once again. Remy and Rogue  
spend a romantic evening together using their alternative to sex.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in I used here belong to me. They are property of Marvel  
Comics.The song, Kissing You, belongs to BAZMARK or whoever produced the R&J  
soundtrack a bazillion years ago. I am just doing this for fun and I will not be making any  
money! :)   
  
  
  
"Fine, goodbye," Ororo hung up the phone and sighed. "He canceled on me, Logan." She  
turned to her friend. He had been sitting in her room since she had gotten dressed. Now he sat on  
her bed watching her in all of her beautiful elegance. Her amazing, shining mane was pulled into  
a bun that rested atop her head. A pearl choker was wrapped around her graceful, ebony swan's  
neck. She had on a pale blue t-shirt, which gave Logan an impressive view of her abundant  
cleavage. She had a pair of black slacks on that ended right below her belly button and gave a  
sultry, teasing view of her midriff. Her legs looked a mile long with her high heeled sandals on. It  
was only on rare occasions that she wore high heels and he always loved the look of her legs in  
them. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the gutter and think what it would feel like to  
have them wrapped around his body. God, how he had watched her for so long. He had watched  
her suffer, made her laugh, eased her pain. All he had left to do was love her. If she'd let him.  
"He doesn't know what he's missin' out on darlin'," Logan said it with gentility. A  
particular quality he only possessed around Ororo. All the others could go to hell for all he cared.   
Ororo couldn't help but take a thorough look at him while he sat on her bed. His jeans  
and t-shirt were unusually tight. The dark blue t-shirt was pulled tight against his torso, revealing  
every ripple of every muscle. The bulge in his pants was even more noticeable that usual, of  
course, not that she was looking directly.   
Her thoughts began to run carelessly throughout her mind. " What am I thinking? Logan  
finds NORMAL looking women attractive. Not women like me."  
Memories flooded back to her from the time she had been with Forge. He had said she  
had possessed his heart and in return she gave him her soul. On Valentine's Day, he made  
romantic reservations at the Hotel Sofitel, which was located near time square, and when she  
arrived to the room, there was no one to be seen. She waited for him until three in the morning  
when she finally decided to take a cab back to the mansion. She barraged her self with questions  
on the entire ride home. What if he had been in an accident? What if something had gone  
completely wrong? What if he never planned on meeting her at all? She entered her apartment  
and found that her bedroom had been completely evacuated of his clothing and his razor no  
longer rested on her sink. There was a note, written on yellow legal paper in the chicken scratch  
he called handwriting. Gliding her eyes along the page, she dropped the note to the floor and let  
out a silent wail. She covered her open mouth with a trembling hand and her legs crumbled  
below her. She sat and sobbed for two hours before there was a knock on her door. Without any  
further notice, or a signal to enter, Logan infiltrated the room and saw her in her tortured state.  
She silenced her tears at his sudden arrival. He picked up the crumpled note and read it, his eyes  
widening with pity. Ororo looked up at him, tormented, still unable to vocalize. He dropped to  
his knees and hugged her tightly. She whimpered and moaned on his shoulder and he cradled her  
head. He sat with her until the house woke up and she wanted to pull herself together. He kissed  
her affectionately on the forehead and in that instant part of her realized it, yet it would take  
awhile for the rest of her to admit the truth. A part of her knew right then and there that she loved  
him  
"Logan, I know why he canceled," she mumbled , her stomach the weight of a boulder.  
"Why, 'Ro?" he inquired with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
"People like me are not meant to be in love."  
"Thanks, darlin'. Did you forget? I'm just like you," he said with a smile on his face.  
"It is not the same, Logan. People can love you and they can love Jean, but that is because  
you don't look like you are a freak."  
He looked into her eyes and saw the distance and the sadness. He knew what she was  
feeling, her eyes had always been revealing. It exposed her to a complete rawness, and it was her,  
in that raw state, that he loved. He placed a hand on her knee and began to rub it, as if to tell her  
how wrong she was. She looked up into his turquoise eyes and saw that within them, she was  
beautiful. No doubts or speculations. Her mind, body, heart and soul. All of her. He  
cared for everything and loved it all.  
It was then that she saw her chance. She took her naturally long fingernails and moved them  
in waves down his washboard abs. He moved his hands to her waist and just before he went to  
set her down and kiss her the question loomed. The sexual tension in the room was teeming and  
still growing. It would be a perfect moment, but it would mean putting their already thriving  
relationship on the line. Was it worth their friendship? Both people knew it was a massive risk,  
but would it be a substantial risk? Ororo knew that if Logan truly thought it was worth the  
gamble he would make the move. She didn't have to doubt that at all. What the Wolverine  
wanted, the Wolverine went after.   
Logan pressed his fiery lips to her velvety ones as he rested her on the bed below him.  
  
"Scott, how much longer do I have to wear this blindfold?"  
Scott walked a tripping, blindfolded Jean into the diningroom. He carefully removed the  
handkerchief allowing her to see the romantic evening he assembled. He had set up a few of  
Charles' numerous candelabrum and set the overhead chandelier to a dim setting. There was a  
beautiful meal lying out on the table with the complete silverware and table setting. Old records  
from the nineteen forties played romantic jazz music and Scott was dressed in his best suit. Jean  
smiled softly and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.  
"I love you so much, Scott Summers."  
"I love you more," he said in his usual corny tone,(once again unless you are Jean) a  
small smile forming.  
"I know you do," she thought to herself. Someone was finally caring about her whole  
heartedly, and she had only waited twenty-six years to find him.  
  
  
  
  
.....Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you,  
My soul cried................  
Remy embraced Rogue and the two slowly and sensuously moved with the music. As far  
as sexual relations went, dancing was the closest they had gotten. Both their bodies could move  
to the same rhythm. At an upbeat tempo they cruised across the floor with dips and turns,  
showing off their rather amazing agility. During hip-hop numbers their hips moved together  
creating a very sexual movement. And during slow numbers like this they just held one another.  
It was peaceful to hear the lyrics of a love song and acknowledge only one another. While they  
danced it was just the two of them. Like when many other couples bonded and expressed their  
love for each other during sex. But after Remy spun her around the dance floor once or twice,  
Rogue always longed for more, and he knew it. Being this close was amazing and wonderful, but  
she wanted to get closer. On this particular evening her emotions got the better of her. Remy felt  
her warm tears fall against his shoulder and a stream of pain ran all the way to the marrow in his  
bones. He slowly closed his eyes and pulled her even more securely to him. She let her heavy  
head fall firmly against his shoulder and she just cried. And as the music faded away the two  
held their embrace, as if to comfort each other from what could never be. The harder and harder  
they tried the more and more impossible their love became. And they both feared the day they  
would have to admit that it had become too hard.  
......Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh,  
I'm kissing you, oh.......  
  
"Miss Braddock, you need to come with me immediately."  
Lance was standing at Betsy's door attempting to convince her that she needed to come  
with him. Warren had sent him over to retrieve her at about ten o'clock. When Lance arrived  
Betsy was already in her nightgown and watching re-runs of General Hospital.  
"Lance, I'm in my nightgown. This is just to bad for Mr. Worthington. Give him my  
regards," she began to shut the door but Lance stopped it with his palm.  
"It's an emergency, Miss Braddock, you need to come with me, nightgown or no  
nightgown."  
"But, Luke and Laura......"  
"They'll be here when you get back."  
  
Betsy eventually gave in and went with lance to Worthington Manor. When she arrived, she  
promptly raced up the stairs and into the master bathroom where she found the entire area lit with  
vanilla candles. There were white rose petals scattered all over the floor and the entire surface of  
the water in Warren's extra large Jacuzzi was frosted white with damp petals. Sweet music began  
to pour into the room and she turned around to see Warren, dressed in a tuxedo, holding a single  
white rose.  
"Forgive me, love. I want to make up for all of my shortcomings lately. I didn't want to  
take off the other day, you are really much more intriguing than my board. I promise. I know I  
haven't been the boyfriend you need lately, let alone the boyfriend you want. And I'm very  
sorry."  
"So, what's the emergency?"   
"I had to tell you that I love you." He handed her the rose and she slipped it in the crystal  
vase, which was sitting at the back of the sink, holding eleven identical to the one she carried.   
She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
"I love you, too."  
She untied his bow tie and threw it on the counter and she unbuttoned his jacket and let it  
fall to the floor. She slowly untucked his shirt and, one by one, unfastened the buttons, letting it  
hang loose and open, giving her a magnificent view of the broad shoulders and tapered waist she  
loved so much. He ran his hands softly over the black satin gown and as he reached the ties, he  
slowly disentangled them and let the lingerie fall to the floor. She kissed him intensely and  
directed his attention towards the tub.  
Warren had made up for his 'reckless abandonment' six times, and Betsy more than willingly  
forgave him. They curled up on his silk sheets that night and were served a magnificent  
breakfast in bed late the next morning. Warren was treating Betsy just like a princess again. She  
felt like his lover, not his prostitute. Until breakfast arrived all they did was sit and kiss. Just  
kiss. Nothing more than that. They had both forgotten how much fun it was to just sit and kiss,  
not expecting to go any farther. After breakfast was done, they sat and smooched for one more  
hour. Betsy realized that, eventually, she would have to get home and eventually should be soon,  
but Warren gave her puppy dog eyes, and she hesitated. He held her for awhile, the two sitting in  
complete silence and they fell asleep. They slept til two in the afternoon. 


	7. The Beauties and the Beasts

Title: Tangled Webs By:Satine16  
  
Chapter 7: The Beauties and The Beasts  
  
Summary: This chapter is a one by one inside look at what each and every character REALLY  
thinks about the relationship they are in at the moment and what the future may hold. Basically it  
is an honest update.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Marvel! I am not doing this to  
make any money so please don't hurt me!  
  
The bridesmaids met at the dress shop, and all of them were very prompt this time. All the  
girls dresses were a pale shade of purple seeing as lavender was Jean's wedding color. All of the  
skirts fell freely to the floor and hung in the same manner but all of the bodices were made to fit  
the individual. Rebecca's was simply cut to bare both shoulders in a manner that Jean would  
approve of, Betsy's was a strapless corset complete with boning, Ororo's was cut just off one  
shoulder and Rogue's was a halter dress with a very low dipping back. She of course would be  
wearing matching elbow length gloves to accommodate for the amount of skin already showing.   
All of the girls stood on platforms while the seamstresses that tailored their gowns worked  
around them. Jean was so wrapped up in the beauty that had began to unfold around her day she  
didn't even realize that each of her bridesmaids' minds were wandering elsewhere. Jean's tailor  
took her into a separate room to work on her wedding gown. It was a Vera Wang silvery white  
satin ball gown. The strapless, sleeveless top had a simple fold at the top so an extra layer of  
fabric rested across a small section of her chest. Under the bell shaped skirt there was sixteen or  
so layers of tulle.   
Jean couldn't stop the thoughts from racing through her mind, "I am getting married! And  
he loves me and I love him. And it is going to be perfect!! A simple and small wedding in a rose  
garden! I wonder what we'll name our first child? Wait, wait, wait! That's getting ahead of  
myself........" all she could do was giggle hysterically. Her seamstress looked up from the hem of  
her skirt and just rolled her eyes before she continued pinning and marking.  
Meanwhile, in the other room Jean's bridesmaid were anything but giddy. Distraught  
would be a much better description.  
Ororo stared blankly into the mirror as her neckline was altered for the last time to make a  
smooth cut across her mocha colored skin.  
"I can not believe we slept together. I can not believe that we have started something  
romantic and actually rather daring. Why am I doing this to myself again? I think I must be a  
masochist. Do I really need to get hurt again? Does Logan? I know, I have wanted this for too  
long. Now I have it and I don't know. Granted, the sex we've had has been completely amazing  
and Logan is remaining the perfect gentleman. Being kind and understanding. Being Logan, the  
Logan I fell for. He was the one who wanted to make this a public relationship and I  
talked him out of it. Told him our friends would only complicate things and we should develop  
an excellent foundation first. What foundation? We have become friends that screw each other.  
And now he wants more. Oh Goddess, I can not truthfully say I don't feel the same. But the last  
time I gave my heart to a man he stepped on it as he walked out the door. I know that man is not  
Logan, and my heart and body cry yes, but my mind still shouts a distinct no," doubts buzzed and  
reeled through her mind in a never ending cycle. Fear had begun to devour her strength and her  
heart.  
Betsy was jolted back and forth as her corset top was yanked even tighter. Her waist was  
getting smaller and smaller and her breasts were getting perkier and perkier. Dark thoughts spun  
throughout her mind slipping her further and further into the depression she had already been  
nurturing.  
"What if I lose my figure and my youth all too soon? What if my breasts sag past my  
flabby stomach to my hip bones, if you'll still see them past he fat for that matter! And Lord  
knows my violet hair may go grey! He'd leave me to go and screw some child with perky boobs  
and a tight ass! That's what would happen! I'd lose him! God, maybe I need to consider plastic  
surgery at age thirty. I mean I DO have the money to do it! I can not believe that he's only in this  
relationship to FUCK me! At least it's seeming that way.....he has his way with me and then goes  
and buys me diamonds! I am becoming his prostitute!" She ran her palm down her very small flat  
torso and gazed sideways into the mirror as if to look into the all too near future and envision  
what she'd look like. She let out a small breath of air and returned to a mannequin-like stillness.  
Next to her stood a fidgety Rogue who was being constantly scolded by her seamstress  
for moving too much.  
"God, the back of this dress shows way too much skin. How are Remy and I gonna dance  
for Christ's sake? And Jesus it is cut too low! Any lower and I'd be naked on top! This dress  
gives that swamp rat way too many chances to crack jokes, and Jesus Christ, do I hate it when he  
does that! He gets that stupid smirk on his face and most of the time he isn't downright rude, just  
subtle and I kinda appreciate that he says SOMETHIN'. So much that sometimes I want to kiss  
him square on that full bottom lip of his. I've only felt his chest through clothes but Lord, it has  
gotta be a nice sculpted thing to touch and be surrounded by. I mean, I know it's fun to look at."   
She inhaled a deep breath and let it all out in an exasperated sigh. "I love him. I love him so  
much. Could the goddam situation suck any more!" Her tailor gave her one last menacing  
look before continuing on the hem.  
Meanwhile back at the mansion, the 'older' guys took on the younger guys in a game of  
basketball. Remy, Warren and Bobby Drake extended a challenge to Scott, Logan and Beast, who  
were apparently now the old guys at the mansion. The game was going well until the boys began  
throwing out relationship (SEX) oriented questions and the playful atmosphere and good  
natured-ness  
evaporated.  
"So, my dear Mr. Summers, do you have any wedding night jitters?" asked Hank while he  
hung from the steel rod on the hoop.   
"Nah, Hank. It's just the same thing we've done plenty of times, only this time it's gonna  
be better," Scott shot and scored a three pointer. He didn't notice Logan's eyes burning a hole  
into his back.  
Warren caught the ball and began to dribble and claimed, "Hey I am just as happy as  
Scotty boy here. My girlfriend is gorgeous, she understands me and she is absolutely amazing in  
bed. No guy could ask for more! Plus, she knows that I need to work. It's important to me, and  
she gets that. I make sure to return the favor though. I treat her like I fuckin' princess," he shot  
the ball and after Hank caught the rebound he added, "Bought her a diamond necklace from  
Tiffany's just last week. It matches the earrings and bracelet I got her earlier."   
"How about you Logan? Has any member of the female species touched you lately?"  
Hank directed his attentions to Logan and asked with a smile on his face.  
"Ask me again, Doc, when you're gettin' some action yourself," Logan growled.  
Hank cleared his throat and hopped down from his perch as if to pretend he didn't hear  
that.  
" 'S okay Hank. You'll be gettin' more action soon enough. At least more than our  
resident cajun will be gettin' any time soon," Bobby said sniggering.  
"What's that s'posed ta mean, mon ami?" Remy asked stealing the ball away from his icy  
friend.  
"Just that as long as your involved with a chick who can't touch ya, ya won't be gettin'  
any."  
"Thanks, mon ami," he hissed his icy stare beginning to heat up with the glow starting to shine  
in his irises.  
"I mean, unless she's givin' you gloved hand jobs," Bobby said erupting into laughter.  
Everyone else noticed the look on Remy's face and knew Bobby had crossed a line while  
addressing this rather touchy subject.  
Hank managed to grab Bobby by the shirt collar and yank him out of the path of the  
glowing basketball Remy had chucked at his head. The cajun simply grunted "Game over,"  
before he picked up his stuff and left for the house.  
Remy wandered into his room and collapsed on the bed. After two minutes he stopped  
staring at the ceiling and rolled off the mattress, heading for the tub. He turned on the shower and  
regulated the water to an icy temperature. He got in and rested his forehead and palms against the  
wall letting the frigid water trickle down his back. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with  
a woman that could only offer him a practically impossible relationship. He could never touch  
her in the many ways he wanted. When she cried he couldn't clean the smudged mascara off her  
face without wearing gloves. There he was, Remy LeBeau, master thief with a specialty in  
stealing women's hearts, and he had been robbed of his own by a woman who had backed him  
into a corner. Maybe what she had to offer wasn't enough anymore. He needed a woman to kiss  
and touch and sleep with. The only thing he ever wanted was sitting right in front of him, but he  
had to walk away. He would only love her more and more as the days passed by if he stayed with  
her and as his feelings grew it would be harder and harder to get away. It had finally dawned on  
Remy, their relationship had gotten too hard. 


	8. His Girl

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 8: His Girl  
  
Summary: All I will say is that this chapter is sad! I feel that this will be my favorite chapter and I  
hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me! They belong to Marvel! Please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Grey swirls of smoke drifted out of the black space between Remy LeBeau's two full  
pink lips and he looked up into the starry night sky. It was two o'clock and his cigarette was  
burnt down to the end. He tossed it to the steps and stood up, extinguishing the flame with a twist  
of his heel. He glanced at his watch and attempted to rub the pain from his eyes. He couldn't help  
but wonder what was taking her so long. This had to get done before anybody else woke up.  
"Sugah?" a drowsy voice floated from the doorway behind him. "Why in God's name are  
ya callin' me out here at 2AM?" her tone had changed from sleepy to annoyed.   
"We gotta talk, chere," a stern and solemn tone emerged from his lips which was  
anything but normal.   
"NOW?!?" she bursted.  
"Oui. Now." Remy swallowed hard and choked his emotions back, pushed them away  
and buried them. The emotions that told him not to do this, they had to be buried, it would be  
easier without them.  
"Ok, what's on ya mind, swamp rat?" she asked sitting into her left hip and crossing her  
arms over her chest.  
He looked up into her eyes and she saw the torment that was just barely visible in his  
eyes. His expression softened as he came upon her bewildered yet engrossed stare. He loved her  
with every fiber in his body, but that wasn't enough anymore. She gingerly approached him and  
gingerly placed her hand upon his chest.  
"What's wrong, sugah?" she asked in an affectionate tone.  
He looked back up into this woman's eyes, his woman's eyes. Although she hated to be  
called his woman. As his heart began to melt and her hold upon him became stronger and  
stronger, God she'd never know that no matter how strong she was, she always had more power  
over his soul than anything else, his expression hardened again. He tugged his eyes away from  
her gaze and decided he had to get things going.  
"It's gotten too hard, ma belle."  
"What?" she breathed taking a step back. It was like someone had taken a blunt object  
and used all their energy to belt her in the stomach with it. All the air had exited her lungs.  
"This," he pointed between the two of them, "this has gotten too hard, mon chere. Ah  
don't have the energy to do it anymore." He briefly paused in between each word in an attempt to  
gain the nerve to finish his sentence.  
"Ok........Ah'm not too sure 'bout whatcha tryin' ta say sugah? Ya sayin' it over?" it had  
been hell for her to try and spit out those words. Now the question just hung in the calm night air,  
like a dark phantom, desperately awaiting his response.  
"Oui, chere. We no longer an us. This situation ain't workin' and the relationship has  
gotten too hard."  
"So Ah'm just s'posed to go on from day to day, workin' with ya and pretending Ah don'  
love ya?" she asked tears beginning to sear and glaze her eyes.  
"Non, chere. 'S gonna be a lot easier than that. Remy's leavin'."  
"Leavin'?" she gasped horrified and doing her best to choke down a sob.  
"Oui, ma belle. 'S never gonna work if we livin' in the same buildin' and workin'  
together. The feelin's are too strong. And there ain't any reason fo' you ta try 'n' uproot ya life,  
cause a some dumbass. So Remy be the one ta leave the X-men."  
Rogue just closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. There were no words. Nothing was  
audible let alone imaginable. She had fallen in love, completely and totally immersed herself in  
this man standing before her and she was losing him. The worst part of all was that she couldn't  
stop him or say anything to keep him from walking away from her. She had to let him go.   
Remy watched her, studied her as she suffered in front of him. Her beautiful porcelain,  
freckle spotted cheeks were stained with the tears that were trickling down from her rapidly   
moistening, thick black lashes. He nimbly took a solitary step towards her and, with a gloved  
hand, wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her emerald stars popped open at the contact and deeply  
examined his red and black depths. She knew he loved her in that moment. On some level  
realized what he was doing, although she chose not to accept it. The crystal tears poured down  
her cheeks as he ran his fingers through her untamed chestnut and ivory locks.  
" Je vous promets je ne vous oublierai pas. Je t'adore, Rogue. Maintenant. Demain.  
Toujours.," with these words he kissed her gloved hand and stared for one last time into the eyes  
that had always captivated his soul. "Au revoir," he slowly turned and walked towards his   
Harley.   
She watched him walk away from the mansion, she watched him approach his new  
beginning, she watched him saunter out of her life at an all to quick pace. The tears fell in rushes  
now and it took every bit of strength she had not to burst out moaning, although a few sobs  
escaped her lips, but that was inevitable.  
Remy heard her sob as he mounted his bike, the backs of his eyes beginning to sting and  
burn. He wanted to turn and run to her, comfort her. He wanted to swear he'd stay with her till  
the day he'd die. But he couldn't. Remy LeBeau was not the type of man to cry, but leaving her,  
his love, his world, behind, felt like a knife was being twisted in his side. He left believing he  
was doing it all for all the right reasons, but in all reality what he had done was leave the blaze in  
his life behind him and let his happiness shrivel to a mere glimmer. His bike kicked up gravel as  
it sped down the driveway leaving the tortured southern belle on her knees with her head in her  
hands.   
She wept uncontrollably and occasionally shouted and gasped in harsh bursts. She  
damned herself for simply being herself. Tears stained her nightshirt and her gloves and  
numerous times she choked on the bitter venom and misery that had overwhelmed her heart. She  
cried and cried for a period of time and a couple of times she softly called out his name hoping  
he'd return to her. She felt hollow inside. Amidst the tears all she could ask herself was one  
question. What was so bad about him calling her his girl anyway?   
  
  
  
French Translation: Although I take Spanish, this was my attempt at French. I hope it's right!  
This is what I hope he said............... I promise I won't forget you. I love you, Rogue. Now.  
Tomorrow. Always. Goodbye." Tell me is I was bad and translated it wrong. I did my best! 


	9. Goodbye To You

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 9: Goodbye To You  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me other than Lance the Chauffeur. And  
GOODBYE TO YOU belongs to Michelle Branch and Maverick. Please don't sue me!!!   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Warren, why didn't you meet me for our lunch date?"  
Without even looking up from his papers Warren responded to the furious woman's  
reaction, "I'm very sorry, love, but I couldn't get away. I had meetings all day and they just let  
out and I have quite a bit of catching up to do."  
"You could have called."  
"I said I am sorry, which I am, but my work is important to me."  
"Well, then, you need to make a choice here Warren. This arrangement isn't working!  
It's this..........or me," she stared venomously at the bewildered man awaiting his response.  
"Betsy, my darling," he rose from his desk and walked over to her, wrapping his arms  
around her waist, this was it, he was going to choose her, a small smile began to form on her  
face, "you know I cannot give up the family company."  
The words echoed and rang in Betsy's skull causing a rush of pain to flow into her brain  
through her eye sockets. Her retinas began to sting and she could feel the tears at the corners of  
her eyes, begging to be let out.  
"Fine, then Warren," she said morosely, "you choose your company."  
She turned to walk out the door. Her blue suit was neatly buttoned and pressed and the  
large hat atop her head shading the violet bun tied neatly at the nape of her neck. Her blue stiletto  
heels clicked against the floor of his office and he realized he was losing the Jackie to his John.  
"Wait!" he breathed faintly. "Don't go."  
She whipped around, her large violet cat eyes shaped into small, stinging slots, "Give me  
a reason to stay."  
"I love you. You know I do," a small smile began to appear on her face, "But I can not  
give this up. It is my family's business," the smile faded as quicker than it had formed.  
"Fine. You needn't worry about me, Warren Worthington. Today, tomorrow, in nine  
months, or ever. I can handle myself."  
With that she turned on her heel and marched out of his office. Never looking back. She  
didn't want him to be racing after her but the fear that he wasn't kept her from looking over her  
shoulder. She approached the elevator and pressed the button numerous times praying it would  
arrive quickly.  
Warren stood in shock for a few seconds and what she had said finally registered in his  
head.   
"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he sprinted down the hallway after her but only arrived in time to  
see the elevator doors close on her beautiful, yet pale and suffering face. He pressed every button  
six times but it was no use. He wandered back to his office and gazed out his large pane glass  
window. Her small navy blue form was just entering her black Jaguar as his eyes met the street.  
Betsy slammed the door of her car and turned the key in the ignition. Her radio kicked on  
along with the engine. Michelle Branch's voice suddenly poured from the speakers.  
  
  
  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes   
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I though I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
Good bye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine   
I want you   
But I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold on to  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star"  
  
  
  
  
The tears recklessly escaped from Betsy's eyes streaking her porcelain face with black  
torrents. She awkwardly wiped the water and mascara from her face and floored the gas petal.  
She zoomed out from her parking space and bawled her eyes out on the entire ride home. Betsy  
was not a good driver on a nice day let alone when she was crying.  
Warren watched the little, jet black Jag disappear around the corner and his insides curled  
into a tight ball. He slowly tore himself away from the window and headed for the door. He  
couldn't think about working anymore. He strolled out of his office and headed for the elevator.  
He told Jeanette, his secretary, he was leaving early and to take all his messages. He hopped into  
his silver Beamer and just drove until he got to Worthington Manner, where his entire staff was  
anxiously awaiting the purpose to his sudden change of residence for the night. Warren just sat in  
silence for a few hours and eventually began to have some drinks from his decanter of brandy.  
With the rest of the staff gossiping maliciously, Lance came into the parlor and stared at Warren.  
"Be careful, Sir, you'll get tipsy."  
"I hope I get drunk."  
"What happened, Mr. Worthington?"  
"She left me," he said, holding his blond head in his hands and staring blankly at the  
fireplace.  
"Permission to speak freely, Sir."  
"Go ahead."  
"That woman was the only good thing you ever had. Your money is meaningless, it  
doesn't make you happy. And your job! It only frustrates you. She was the only thing in your life  
worth living for, and you let her walk away. You are an idiot," Lance's accent was becoming  
more and more prominent as he spoke, "And if you don't do absolutely everything get her back,  
you are an imbecile."  
Warren stared up at this man in awe. Lance had basically just ran Warren into the ground,  
and the thing that Warren knew, yet refused to acknowledge was string him blankly in the face. 


	10. The Dawn Breaks

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter10:The Dawn Breaks  
  
Summary: Logan and Ororo. I don't know what else to say.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Marvel.   
  
  
"Good evening, Logan."  
He entered the pitch black bedroom to see her sitting up in bed, waiting for him. His face  
was very coarse with stubble and he looked a little disheveled wearing only his boxers. She  
couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his sculpted chest and arms. Although he was on the  
shorter side he had more physical assets than most of the men she'd ever seen in her life, no  
matter how tall they were. She slid gracefully out from under the covers as he closed the door.  
The silver moonlight poured through her lace curtained window and glistened onto her coffee  
shaded skin. Although half her face remained in shadow the half exposed to the moonlight was  
that of a Goddess. Her red lips looked full and almost like candy, her crystal blue eyes looked  
even more royal in this illumination and her smooth curves were accentuated by the light and  
shadow toying across her body. He took in the view completely. This marvel standing before him  
in a white satin nightdress.   
He walked over to her and traced a sole finger along the bare flesh of her arm, sending  
shivers down her spine. He saw a small trace of goose bumps and smiled slightly at her reaction,  
especially since she still stood before him without making any eye contact. He continued to her  
shoulder and softly glided the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. His fingers continued to  
trace to her collarbone and the nape of her neck, then around to the smooth line of her breast,  
which looked considerably tempting with her lingerie slipping down her arm and exposing more  
and more skin. He pulled her closely to him and kissed her square on the lips. He was surprised  
when she seemed reluctant to kiss him back. He began to lift her skirt as he stroked her thighs  
and he felt her give in to him. The heat of his lips slowly began to melt hers with their touch and  
she was melting into him. Before she knew it she was running her hands along the rippling  
muscles in his back as he pressed her into the wall. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her  
collarbone. He kissed her cleavage and her lean abdominal muscles and he kissed her athletic  
thighs. Everywhere his mouth touched left her body on fire and she rested her head on the wall  
giving in to him completely. He lifted her into a fireman's hold and placed her upon the bed.  
They awoke as the sun was rising and the golden light drifted in through her windows and  
fell upon her face. With the fluttering of her eyelashes she woke from her sound sleep and  
remembered the night before. A small smile grew on her face and was quickly replaced with a  
look of horror. She vaulted out of bed and slipped on a black t-shirt that Logan had left in her  
room on an earlier occasion. Logan was jolted out of his slumber by her erratic movement.  
"You okay, darlin'?" he asked still waking up.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Get out."  
"What?" he questioned laughing slightly.  
"You heard me. Get out."  
"What did I do?" he quizzed her the smile still on his face.  
"Nothing. Leave."  
Logan was thoroughly confused at this point and decided he would never understand  
women, specifically this woman.  
He slipped out from under her sheets and she turned to face the window.  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "It's not like ya haven't seen me naked  
before."  
"Get dressed and get out, Logan."  
He walked over to her an wrapped his arms around her waist, "Ya can't keep acting like  
this if ya want me ta keep comin' back."  
"I don't want you to anymore, Logan."  
"What?!?!" he had finally let himself fall again, and this was what was happening! He  
loved her. More than he had loved any other woman in his long lifetime. Although she could  
never replace them, his infatuation with Ororo was much more intense.  
She turned around, her blue eyes no longer looking like warm and calm waters but they  
were now icy caves in which he could see no depth and no emotion.  
She walked to the large maple door and opened it, "It's like you said to me once, Logan,  
'If you don't put your heart out there no one can wrap there teeth around it. And if no one has  
your heart, no one can break it.' You were right, Logan. You can never break your own heart.  
And I cannot risk having mine ripped to shreds again. Goodbye Logan."  
His stare had become one she had never seen before. It became malevolent and glared her  
courage down into her stomach.   
He walked towards her as he headed for the door and when he reached her he spat, "And  
cowards only get to die with regrets." He slammed her door behind him and she realized the  
magnitude of what she had just done. His musk was still heavy in the shirt she was wearing and  
the aroma consumed her. She slid her back down the door and sat crumpled and began to cry.  
She cried the same silent tears she cried when Forge left her. Only this time Logan wasn't there  
to subdue her inarticulate sobs. 


	11. Intertwined

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 11: Intertwined  
  
Summary: An account of each character in the mere hours before the wedding!.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and I am not doing this to make money. This is  
just for fun! Please don't sue me!  
  
  
Rogue raced down the main staircase and out the door. She got in Logan's pickup truck  
and took off down the road. She eventually pulled into the driveway of Worthington Manor. She  
exited the truck in her brown boots and faded jeans. Her wild hair was somewhat tamed in a  
loose ponytail and her beige t-shirt made her look the proper farmer's daughter. The only item  
that through off her farm girl motif was her brown satin gloves. They ran to about where her t-  
shirt started. She raced up the driveway and into Warren's room.  
He was sitting in the complete dark. His normally shiny blond tresses were greasy and  
filthy and he hadn't shaved in a while. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes.   
"Okay, sugah. You gotta get ready for the weddin'."  
"She's pregnant."  
Rogue took in a harsh breath and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples and decided to  
crawl on the floor next to Warren. He told her everything that he had done wrong for the last few  
months and she listened. Most of what she heard she couldn't even believe. She descended the  
stairs an hour later and told Lance to make a pot of strong coffee for Warren and to get him  
ready to go as soon as possible. Lance's dark lips separated and he flashed his astonishingly  
white smile.   
"Thank you, Miss."  
"No problem, Lance. But Ah gotta get outta here. My hair's gettin' done in twenty  
minutes."  
Rogue popped back into the truck and headed for the salon where she met Jean, Ororo,  
Betsy and Rebecca. As soon as Rogue opened her mouth her hair technician knew exactly what  
she was going to do with her piles of hair. Almost all of her hair was pulled off her face and half  
of it was held back with a set of combs. The stylist then proceeded to curl her hair into southern  
belle tendrils and she left two white locks in the shape of a corkscrew to frame her face.  
Everyone loved it and Rogue plastered a smile on her face to hide what she was really thinking.  
She took off with the rest of the girls and they went to get their dresses. She looked  
simply amazing in her gown. Her dress hugged every curve on her body and made her look like  
a magazine ad. Her full lips were polished frosty pink and her emerald eyes were outlined in a  
plum eyeliner. All of her freckles were clearly visible, but they didn't bug her so much anymore.  
She had fought all day to keep from crying and she was about to give up the fight when Logan  
knocked on her door. He looked like a star from an old movie, dressed in his tuxedo. He was  
Remy's replacement in the Bridal Party. Rogue took Logan's arm and descended the stairs,  
knowing that it just wouldn't be the same.  
Warren had took up residence in his bedroom, with the door locked and the windows shut  
for three days. He hadn't eaten a thing and all he could think about was Betsy. She had walked  
out of his life permanently and there was nothing he could do to fix what he had done wrong.  
And on top of all the guilt it had dawned on him that he would never even know his own child.  
He had no doubts in his mind that she was a competent individual who could raise a baby  
without even so much as a financial problem, but he wanted to be involved. He loved her. And  
he wanted her back. But he didn't know how to get her back.  
When Rogue showed up in his room and he confessed everything he felt a lot better. But  
it still didn't fix his problems for him. No one could fix his problem but him. And that was going  
to be a difficult fight. Betsy was a stubborn woman and he was a proud man.   
After Rogue had talked him off the metaphoric ledge he was standing on Lance came up  
with the silver tea set with a strong pot of black coffee. After an hour no one would have known  
or even hinted at what Warren looked like before. His hair was shining like gold again, his face  
was freshly shaven and his tux was neatly pressed.  
Warren got into the back of the limo and left for the church hoping to make it in time. He  
needed to speak with Betsy.  
Betsy woke up early and paced back and forth in her room for awhile. She was close to  
two months pregnant and did not know what to do with herself. When Jean entered her room that  
morning Betsy was at the breaking point.  
"Bet- Are you okay?"  
"No Jean. Not all people have a picture perfect life okay?"  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Jean's sugary sweet tone sickened Betsy and she turned on her  
like a rabid dog.  
"I'm pregnant you stupid little..... And now Warren's gone. Which means I either have to  
raise the goddam brat on my own or have an abortion. Not all people have the luxury of having a  
baby while in wedlock."  
Jean just looked at her and used all of her energy to keep her mouth from dropping open.   
"We need to get our hair done, don't we?" Betsy brushed past jean as she exited the  
room, the dazed bride following her in astonishment.  
The stylist tied Betsy's violet hair back in a french twist. The light was glinting off it and  
they took a white orchid and pinned it in her hair. When she got home she put her dress on. It still  
made her look like she was out of a Fairy Tale and with her hair pulled back she truly looked like  
a princess. And then it crossed her mind that her story was not going to end Happily Ever After.  
She wanted him to plead her return, she couldn't go back to him. But how she wanted him. She  
loved him. She wanted to have his child. But not without him.  
Jean's big day had finally arrived and she had told Scott he wouldn't be aloud to see her  
at all. Not til she walked down the aisle. Every little thing about her was full of excitement and  
she could barely help bubbling over with joy. After wasting numerous hours staring at her dress  
she realized it was time for the girls to get their hair done.   
She went to retrieve Betsy and found her a walking bus accident. After mocking Jean and  
every one of her beliefs Betsy revealed that she was pregnant with Warren's child. Jean knew  
that they were a very sexually active couple but it just wasn't right for her to be pregnant before  
they got married. Betsy's hard and awful speech shook her to the core but getting her hair done  
made her feel much better.  
Her auburn mane was wrapped up into a fat bun at the top of her head. The woman who  
worked on her hair also chose to braid a few small chunks of her hair and those braids were  
woven into the intricate style of the bun.  
After dropping Betsy and her sister off Jean went to the Bridal Salon to get into her dress.  
Everything needed to be perfect so to get the perfect fit from the dress, Jean was basically  
stitched into it. The tiara like headpiece was pinned into her hair and finished off her regal  
appearance.  
"You ready to go, Pumpkin?" Jean's father stuck his head in the door and looked in awe  
at his oldest daughter.  
"Yes, Daddy."  
Scott awoke with far less jitters than his bride-to-be. He had a morning cup of coffee and  
bagel and met his brother Alex for lunch. He and Alex went together to get dressed but became  
stumped when it became time to tie the bow tie. Alex fumbled until he got it but Scott went in  
search of his knowledgeable friend.  
"Ro?" he asked poking his head in her doorway.  
"Yes, Scott?" she asked turning around and revealing her be-gowned beauty from head to  
toe.  
Scott simply smiled and asked her to tie his tie for him and with a chuckle approached  
him.  
"Can I ask you a question, Scott?"  
"Anything. My turn to return the favor," he said while marveling at himself in the mirror.  
"Have you ever made a mistake with jean that you thought you wouldn't be able to fix? A  
huge mistake. One that may not be able to be fixed no matter how hard you thought you could  
try."  
"Yes. A few times. But the real measure of a person's love is there ability to forgive and  
damn Ro. I am a lucky man to have her love me so much."  
With that he exited her room and left her to ponder her thoughts on her own.  
Ororo's day was full of sadness and loneliness. She longed to have Logan back with her.  
She wanted him to hold her. But wanting him wasn't enough anymore. She was back where she  
started, well almost.  
At two thirty she went with the girls to get her hair done. They loosely curled all of her  
hair so it fell over her shoulders in waves of silver. And then they took the left side of her hair  
and pulled it back using bobby pins and a very large flower dyed a shade of plum, in a true  
Hawaiian nature.   
She had only seen Logan briefly that day and it was so brief an encounter the two were  
unable to exchange any words. Although Logan was in no mood to speak to her.  
She slowly got dressed and her make-up was finally finished. An amethyst liner framed  
her eyes and gold lipstick made her lips shimmer and shine in the sunlight.  
She received a brief visit from Scott, asking her to tie his bow tie. She did as he asked but  
in return asked him a very meaningful question. What he had said to her brought her hope that all  
was not lost. She knew what she had to do. She had to ask for his forgiveness and ask for a new  
beginning. After that it was in fate and Logan's hands.  
Logan's day had not been the best. A couple of times he saw Ororo in the hallways but he  
was able to redirect his course in order to avoid her but the two bumped into one another in the  
kitchen and paused awkwardly. He never wanted it to be like this, with her of all people. She was  
once his best friend and then his lover and now she was a stranger, and it killed him inside.  
On top of all that, after Remy's sudden departure Logan was asked to walk with Rogue  
down the aisle. He couldn't refuse Jean's pleading eyes when she asked him awhile ago but now  
the idea of attempting to take Remy's place with Rogue seemed like the stupidest idea he had  
ever had. She had locked herself in her room all day after getting her hair cut and she wouldn't  
emerge until it was time to depart for the church.  
He lightly wrapped on her door and opened it a crack. There she stood adorned in a gown  
that fit her as well as the gloves she always wore. In that instant Logan realized Remy LeBeau  
was an idiot. He should have got down on his knees to praise this woman but instead he broke  
her heart   
"Ya look great, darlin'." A small smile crossed his face as she walked to him and took his  
arm.  
"Ya don't look so bad yaself, sugah."  
The two took one of Charles extra cars in order to get to the chapel.  
Remy LeBeau had been taking up residence in Richmond, Virginia for the time being.  
And at the moment he was at a small diner a small ways outside the city. He had slept with  
almost a new girl every night to try and get her out of his mind but it never worked. They meant  
nothing to him and therefore all he did was wish she was the one calling out his name. When he  
went to pay for his breakfast this next morning the gentleman who ran the diner saw Rogue's  
picture in his wallet.  
She was sitting 'sidesaddle' on his bike and half her hair was tied up into a cornet while  
the other half fell loosely across her shoulders. Into the braid she had woven lily of the valley and  
he could remember exactly how sweet she smelled that day. She had a little yellow sun dress and  
sandals on and although the attire is what you would call innocent, her toned muscles and  
luscious curves were extremely visible. Her green eyes were sparkling and her full red lips were  
just gateways into her humongous white smile.  
"Your girlfriend?" the man asked simply.  
"Yeah. Well not really anymore."  
"You got that at home and you're out here roamin' the country? You stupid boy? Most  
guys gotta make a deal with the devil ta get that!"  
"You're right, ya know."  
"Damn sure I'm right!"  
"Here's your money. Ah gotta go."  
"Where you goin' boy?"  
"Home."  
Remy arrived that night and had just enough time to slip into his tux. He had missed the  
ceremony, but there was still a chance he could catch her at the reception. He took one of the  
nicer cars out of the garage because he didn't want to wrinkle his tuxedo. All he could do was  
show up and pray she would take him back. 


	12. The End

Title: Tangled Webs By: Satine16  
  
Chapter 12: The End  
  
Summary: This is the final chapter. Jean and Scott get married and well you'll see about  
everyone else.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Marvel! IF I'M NOT IN LOVE  
belongs to Warner Bros. I DON"T WANT TO MISS A THING belongs to Aerosmith, Sony and  
Columbia. I'LL BE belongs to Atlanta and Edwin McCain. And finally IRIS belongs to the Goo  
Goo Dolls and Warner Bros. I am not doing this for money! Please don't sue me!  
  
Jean's family insisted at the last second that they only have the reception in Charles' rose  
garden and the bride and groom reluctantly agreed to it. Dr. and Mrs. Grey's demands that Jean  
be married in the chapel she was baptized in was not something Scott was going to debate with  
them and Jean had decided it wasn't worth the frustration.  
Beautiful sunlight poured into the chapel at three o'clock that afternoon. Bouquets of  
white roses rested at the end of every other pew and candles lit up the alter magnificently. Every  
guest watched in awe as Jean's radiant bridesmaids glided down the aisle. Then came time for  
the bride to make her entrance. The music cued up, everyone stood and Scott swallowed once,  
almost desperately. Then Jean entered the chapel, her arms tucked in her fathers and a halo of  
light around her. Scott almost fainted. He could barely believe that this woman had agreed to be  
his wife and agreed to love him for all time.  
The two had written their own vows and as Scott finished there was no female present  
that had not begun to cry. Jean was sobbing while she said her vows. Charles later swore that he  
had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.   
Then came the reception. They had put down a dance floor in the center of the area right  
next to where the DJ would be residing. They had lights now intertwining with the roses and it  
looked like a magical fairyland when dusk approached. Everyone that had come from the  
Academy was said to be Scot''s side of the family because he had such an utter lack of one. And  
Jean's abundant relatives were all in attendance that evening.   
After everyone had been fed it was time to begin dancing and of course the bride and  
groom got to have the first dance. Their first dance as a married couple. 'Their song' began to  
pour from the speakers as Scott took his bride into his arms and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.....  
  
Steven Tyler's voice poured from the speakers but Jean could barely hear him. Scott  
whispered the lyrics into her ear and that was all she could hear. She knew in the depths of her  
soul that he meant every single thing he whispered into her ear even if they were not his own  
words and she nestled even closer to him. They loved one another and at that moment nothing  
else mattered.  
The party went on through the evening and it was spectacular. No one could help but  
notice that Betsy and Warren had been shooting glances at one another all evening. Each thought  
the same thing about the other, that they looked amazing and happy and it was no use trying to  
get the other back. But then Warren walked over to the DJ and requested a song. Faith Hill's  
voice slowly began to flow from the speakers. He then turned and approached Betsy, asking her  
for a dance. She simply nodded her head and let him lead her to the floor.  
  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight   
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you.......  
  
"Come back to me, Elizabeth. I'm lost without you."  
Her head shot up at this words and her shocked expression met his longing one.  
"What?" she asked almost inaudibly.  
"I am ready to compromise my job if it means you'll come back to me and let me raise a  
family with you."  
Although these were the words Betsy had longed to hear they held much less merit at the  
moment, "Are you only asking me to come back to you because of the baby?"  
"No, Betsy, I love you. In the three days you were gone my life was shit. Granted it was  
only three days but it was the worst three days of my life."  
"I love you, Warren, but are you ready to commit to a family?" she asked in earnest.  
He slowly pulled a garnet ring box from his pocket and opened it. Betsy softly gasped and  
looked at him questioningly.  
"Yes, Elizabeth. I want you to be my wife and I want to raise a family with you. I am  
determined to be ten times better than that shitty father of my own. I will work but I will be home  
for dinner every night and I'll take weekends off."  
"I have no problem with your working as much as I have with the way you treated me. As  
long as you treat me like your fiance and not your whore, I will be happy to come back ."  
"Fianc‚?"  
"We're getting married aren't we."  
Warren's million dollar smile crossed his face and he pulled her in closer. The simple  
sweet smell of her hair was enough to revive him from the ungodly tomb he had been in. He was  
marrying the love of his life. She actually said yes.  
Meanwhile, Logan and Ororo had not spoken at all during the entire evening. Eventually  
Ororo realized they needed to speak before the night was over.  
"Logan?" she asked almost frightened. "Can we talk?"  
"Whaddaya want, 'Ro?"  
"I'm sorry," was all she could say and she whispered it so softly he could barely hear it.  
He just looked at her no sign of warmth anywhere on his face.  
"I don't want an apology, 'Ro."  
"Logan, I got scared. Please, just listen to me."  
"I said I don't wanna hear it," he spoke to her in what almost sounded like a growl.  
He turned around and began to walk away towards the house. She stood, statuesque,  
unable to move until he rounded the corner. Then she ran after him. She got to the front of the  
house just as he started to enter it.  
"Logan, I was scared. I fell in love with you and I got scared," as she said that he froze.  
"The last time I fell in love I was left to mend my own broken heart."  
He stood, silently and unmoving in the doorway listening to her.  
"And now, my biggest regret will be that I never gave us a chance. You aren't that man  
who left me broken hearted. You're the one who healed it for me."  
She stood on the lawn in her gown, tears streaming down her face and smudge her eye  
make up.  
Logan slowly turned and waked to her. He took his thumb and simply wiped the tears  
from her cheeks.   
"I hate to see a beautiful woman cry."  
She smiled a bright smile in between her tears. Soft music poured to them from the  
reception area and Logan took her in his arms and the two rocked back and forth to the slow  
music. Just loving to be by one another.  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life......  
  
Numerous men had asked Rogue to dance that evening, one of them being Jean's father,  
but she rejected every offer. She sat miserable and lonely in the corner moving her foot to the  
music.  
As Remy approached the car he heard music coming from the garden. In a sudden  
epiphany he remembered that the reception was in the garden. Not anywhere else.  
He walked to the garden where he saw her sitting in the corner. His eyes almost fell out of  
his head at the sight of her in the gown she was wearing. He sauntered through the crowd and  
approached her.  
"Bonjour, chere."  
She looked up at him and a shocked expression came across her face. She quickly rose to  
her feet. WHACK! She smacked him across the face. He put a hand to his throbbing jaw as she  
began to yell at him.  
"Ya gotta alotta nerve comin' back here, swamp rat. Ah hope it hurts, Ah coulda hit ya  
harder ya know, could broke ya jaw if Ah wanted to."  
"Chere," he said getting the feeling in his face returning, "Ah'm sorry. At least hear me  
out?"  
"No," she turned her back to him.  
"Dance with me, chere."  
"Why should Ah? Ya left me here at two AM with a..." she stopped herself short as she  
realized she didn't want Remy to know he had broken her heart.  
"Yes, chere?"  
"Nothin' None a your goddam business anyway!"  
"Jus' one dance, chere?"  
"Oh fine. One dance. Then Ah'll go back to hatin' ya."   
He swung his arm around her small waist and took her petite, gloved hand into his own  
callused yet smooth one. He lead her onto the dance floor and the two spun with the grace and  
elegance seen in old movies.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight   
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they's understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am......  
  
Remy's feelings for Rogue became stronger than ever in that moment, he stared into he  
eyes and realized what he almost lost. Was still in jeopardy and could still lose. Starting with  
Jubilee, everyone had begun to call this their song, since it accurately depicted their situation.  
Rogue began to melt into him and remember why she fell for him but the pain in her heart still  
lingered.  
"Forgive a fool, chere?" Remy whispered in her ear.  
"Eventually," she smiled at him.  
No one would ever understand their situation but them, and that was okay.   
After Kitty had caught the bouquet and Hank the garter (It landed in his lap), it was time  
for Jean and Scott to leave for their honeymoon. The limo drove off with the happy couple  
kissing in the backseat. Betsy and Warren left almost right behind them. They announced to  
Lance that the day he had been waiting for was about to approach. Logan and Ororo made their  
relationship publicly known and laughed and had fun until very late when they decided to  
nonchalantly slip upstairs. Remy and Rogue danced under the blanket of stars until it came time  
to watch the sunrise.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hello,  
Well, it's finished and I can't believe it. This story was tons of fun to write and although I was  
not too happy with some parts of my own writing, all in all I think it became what I'd have liked  
it to become. I would really appreciate it if you readers would review this story and let me know  
if you'd like to hear more from me. I have a good idea for I Remy/Rogue story and an excellent  
idea for a Logan/Ororo story. This was so much fun and I hope to hear from you guys. But for  
now, until I start another, I guess this is goodbye.  
  
Luv,  
Satine16 


End file.
